


ECHOES OF A PAST LOVER

by tinywhim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda, Non-Linear Narrative, Poems, So much angst, Torture, villain!fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/pseuds/tinywhim
Summary: ❝I SHOULD'VE HELD YOU TIGHTER, I SHOULD'VE NEVER LET YOU GO.❞They say you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Truer words have never been spoken.A tragedy told in five.Villain!Fenton
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. part i

fenton never killed anyone before

because killing is bad, right?

it’s not him,

he didn’t want it to be him.

but he can’t even say that he didn’t mean for it to happen

because he knows how the ‘human’ body works

he knows exactly where to press and where to cut

so that it hurts the most.

he’s never nervous when he looks down the operating table

because he knows what he’s doing.

doesn’t mean it’s right,

he’s hurt, _so hurt,_

he has a bruise on his soul

that will never go away.

he’s not bleeding but it feels like it.

he hurts

_so he wants to hurt back_


	2. part ii

on tv they called you a casualty,  
  
fenton could only whisper your name  
  
again and again and again  
  
as if you were going to answer.  
  
he’ll never forget how cold you felt  
  
you used to be so warm  
  
what happened?  
 _  
casualty, casualty, casualty_  
  
you were asking for a loan at the bank  
  
because you said you wanted to make a home with him  
  
never got the chance though  
  
he would have hugged you longer that morning  
  
he would have kissed you one more time  
  
if he’d known that he’d find you on the pavement  
  
did you know  
 __  
that you were living on borrowed time?  



	3. part iii

there’s no mercy in his eyes when he hits  
  
he doesn’t want people to go through the same thing  
  
he’s got the answer for that  
  
dead people can’t hurt you, can they?  
 _  
‘you always do the right thing, fenton.’_  
  
does he?  
  
does he do the right thing as he cuts deep into the skin of the monster  
  
who deemed it okay for you to be a casualty?  
  
he doesn’t feel the pain  
  
not anymore  
  
he doesn’t even care about the screams.  
  
when you fell on the ground that night  
  
felton fell with you


	4. part iv

the flat feels too big without you in it  
  
he can see you everywhere  
  
everything’s frozen in time  
  
it’s like you’re always there  
  
echoes of a past lover he’ll never forget  
  
it takes him time to enter the bedroom  
  
he feels like a ghost  
  
he tidies everything up and he finds something  
  
was it the surprise you were telling him about that day?  
  
the small box feels so heavy in his hands  
  
and when he opens it he wants to cry  
  
could you blame a man for breaking down?  
  
he’s only human  
  
he can’t help but wonder  
  
how did you expect him to react?  
  
did you know that you would have made him the happiest man on earth?  
  
he feels like he’s dying for a second time  
 _  
it’s not fair, it’s not fair, **it’s not fair**_


	5. part v

he hates the two red stripes mocking him  
  
but he loves them at the same time  
  
he’s so hurt  
  
it’s like something inside him snaps  
  
he’s not fenton any more, is he?  
  
fenton was yours  
  
but you’re not here any more  
  
you and the life you were creating  
  
fenton was robbed  
  
he wants others to pay  
  
he doesn’t flinch when the blood pours out of the wound  
  
he doesn’t care about the cries.  
  
were you crying too?  
  
did it hurt?

he doesn’t want to know  
  
he wouldn’t know what to do with the truth.  
  
he’s the shell of a man he once was, a lifetime ago __  
  
his eyes are as cold as you were when he strikes again.


End file.
